


All's Fair When the World's Always Ending

by wingedkiare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bela asked for the Winchesters' help and got out of her crossroads deal.</p><p>
  <i>Six months after they found the Men of Letters bunker, Sam woke up to an angry text from Bela.  That wasn’t entirely unusual in and of itself.  More often than not, she was upset to find out that they’d found some relic before her, or made sure one of her suppliers knew that she’d mislead them about the value of an object.  She’d complain, one of them would bring up the last time she’d screwed them over, and they’d make plans to have lunch the next time they crossed paths.  It sort of just started to even out in the end.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This text was a little different.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>You have actual headquarters and you didn’t tell me?  I thought we’d progressed beyond that, Sammy.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair When the World's Always Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This idea spun out of a Tumblr discussion with Winjennster about Bela. Jenn mentioned what a wasted character she was, and when I tried to figure out how she'd fit into the show as it is now... this idea popped up.
> 
> There will be future pairings to be added in other installments - I just didn't want to spoil it just yet.

Six months after they found the Men of Letters bunker, Sam woke up to an angry text from Bela. That wasn’t entirely unusual in and of itself. More often than not, she was upset to find out that they’d found some relic before her, or made sure one of her suppliers knew that she’d mislead them about the value of an object. She’d complain, one of them would bring up the last time she’d screwed them over, and they’d make plans to have lunch the next time they crossed paths. It sort of just started to even out in the end.

This text was a little different.

_**You have actual headquarters and you didn’t tell me? I thought we’d progressed beyond that, Sammy.** _

Dean, Sam and Kevin stared at the phone for a good half an hour, as though the text would magically change into something a little less foreboding. 

Kevin was practically vibrating with nervous energy, pen tapping against the table. Sam wondered how many cups of coffee he’d had. “I thought that the bunker was like the Bermuda triangle for being tracked. Not even Charlie could figure out where it is.”

“Charlie had the general area,” Dean said, staring at his phone. Probably thinking about calling Cas, who was out on the weekly supply run. “But Bela’s always been good at finding locations, especially from the dead. It was never if she’d find it, but when.”

“She could buy an entire country with everything we have archived here, not to mention the bigger piece of leverage she could get,” Sam said as he picked up the phone.

“Crowley. Right.” Kevin groaned, burying his head in his arms. ”Is she working for Abaddon?”

“Ask her how she found out,” Dean grunted. “Find out how long it’ll be before she shows up on our door.”

_Dean wants to know how you found out, but I know you aren’t going to answer that. Are you going to show up on our doorstep or is there somewhere you want to meet?_

Ten minutes passed before she replied with two texts. _**First, What a tiny town you’re near. Is there even anything to do or do you tip cows to pass time?**_ Then, _**Dean never changes, does he? It likely will be a few weeks before I can visit. It’s practically a production of Jesus Christ Superstar around here.**_

Sam laughed, ignoring the way it caught Dean’s attention. Jesus Christ Superstar was her code for angel factions, even though there weren’t any angels in the show (as Castiel had pointed out time after time). The song Heaven On Their Minds was too much fun not to reference, she would always explain, and anything else was simply too obvious. _You know how much we hate that show around here._ He sent the message, then started another. _Don’t show up unannounced. Kevin once tried to shoot Dean._

_**Unless he’s been practicing, that isn’t much of a concern to me.** _

Kevin leaned over. “Seriously? I don’t care that she saved you guys at the place with the thing that nobody talks about, or that she managed to get the thing that doesn’t exist…”

“We probably have a week to come up with a good plan,” Sam said. She had a habit of showing up earlier than expected, just to catch them off guard. “We could probably cast some charms on the rooms we don’t want her to visit.”

Kevin nodded. “I think I read something that might work.” Both of them had been looking through the archives, trying to find anything that might help boost the bunker’s already formidable protection. 

Dean snorted, as he walked off into the kitchen. “Well, get on that, Harry Potter. I’m going to call Cas and see what he has to say.”


End file.
